thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Aug12Updates
August 31st, 2012 *Projector: Keith Lemon *Suede: Suede Played - Nancy Drew at Night, Part 1 *Zeitgeist Game Review: Dark Souls: Prepare to Die Edition Review *WTFIWWY: Live - Our Lord Rhesus Christ *PawDugan: Truncated - King's Quest 5 *You Can Play This: GaiaSeed *Read Right to Left: To Love-Ru August 30th, 2012 *Bad Movie Beatdown: The Contractor *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Whistle by Flo Rida *Shameful Sequels: Indiana Jones 4 August 29th, 2012 *Year Four: To Boldly Flee Part 3 *Phelous (shows): In the Name of the King *The Cinema Snob: Gross Out *MegaGWolf: Let's Play Super Amazing Wagon Adventure August 28th, 2012 *The Nostalgia Chick: Charlie's Angels *Anime Abandon: Fatal Fury The Motion Picture *The Psychotaku Show: Psykoneko: Anime Basics 9 - Girls Uniforms *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Let's Play Silent Hill 3 *Review A Day: Mass Effect 3 DLC - Leviathan August 27th, 2012 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Catwoman: Guardian of Gotham #2 *Nash: Doctor Who Classic - Delta and the Bannermen *Phelous: Resident Evil LP Part 7 & 8 *Weekly Manga Recap: Watashi ni xx Shinasai *Zeitgeist Game Review: Transformers - Fall of Cybertron August 26th, 2012 *Year Four: To Boldly Flee Part 2 *Obscurus Lupa: Why I Review Bad Movies *MMO Grinder: Hunter Blade *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Transformers - Dark of the Moon August 25th, 2012 *Projector: The Wedding Video *Hagan Reviews: Stonewall & Riot *The AngryJoeShow: AJ Plays Expendables 2 August 24th, 2012 *Music Movies: Fiddler on the Roof *You Can Play This: Yakiniku Bugyou *WTFIWWY: Live - Unleash the Monkey *Rap Critic: Rap Critic Goofs *GView: Dust: An Elysian Tail Review August 23rd, 2012 *Year Four: To Boldly Flee Part 1 *The Cinema Snob: The Cinema Snob Movie Full Trailer *Bad Movie Beatdown: The Marksman *One Hit Wonderland: Rico Suave by Gerardo *Shameful Sequels: Terminator 3 *JesuOtaku Reviews: High School of the Dead August 22nd, 2012 *Phelous (shows): NC & Phelous - Child's Play 3 *The Cinema Snob: Sodom and Gomorrah - The Last Seven Days *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - SMITE *Vangelus: V-Build - Zombie Cliffjumper (Transformers Prime) August 21st, 2012 *The Nostalgia Chick: The Worst and Least Awful female Superhero Movies *WTFIWWY: Dumber Than Curling *Comic Book Issues: Deathstroke #9-12 *The Game Heroes: Weekly News on BT, Aug. 21 *Zeitgeist Game Review: Unmechanical August 20th, 2012 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Catwoman: Guardian of Gotham #1 *Renegade Cut: The Citizen Kane Plot Hole *Projector: The Dinosaur Project *Phelous: Resident Evil LP Parts 5 & 6 *JesuOtaku: Furuba Radio Drama Ep. 19 - High School Reunion *Weekly Manga Recap: Akumetsu August 19th, 2012 *Sage Reviews: Sleeping Dogs *Manic Episodes: Beauty and the Beast (1987) *Hardcorner: The First Handheld Console *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Top 10 Crossover Battles that I Want to See August 18th, 2012 *Familiar Faces: Animalympics *You Can Play This: Movies - Sakigake!! Otokojuku *Hagan Reviews: Dixon and Hogan Smoke Christmas *Oancitizen: Haxan Commentary with Oan and Ven *MarzGurl: Marzgurl's Unboxing of The Last Story: Preorder Edition August 17th, 2012 *Projector: Lay the Favorite *WTFIWWY: Live - You Obviously Like Owls *Brad Tries: Brad Tries the State Fair 2012 *Welshy: 4 Minutes of Film Brain Watching Porn (Weird Science XXX) *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: System Shock 2 (Complete) August 16th, 2012 *GView: Gunlord *Bad Movie Beatdown: Blade Trinity *Brad Jones: Amber Benson Interview *Diamanda Hagan: Grabbers Vlog *Bennett The Sage: Sage is Going to Alcon August 15th, 2012 *Year Four: To Boldly Flee - Final Trailer *The AngryJoeShow: Angry Reviews - Sleeping Dogs *Phelous: Clue VCR Mystery Game *Vangelus: V-Build - Knockout (Transformers Prime) *Brad Tries: Flaming Brian's Kitchen - LIVE from Wizard World! August 14th, 2012 *The Nostalgia Critic: Scooby Doo *The Last Angry Geek: Geek Riffs - Health: Your Posture *Anime Abandon: X *Linkara: A Quick Look At Exorcist 3 August 13th, 2012 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Future Shock #1 *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Titanium by David Guetta ft. Sia *Phelous: Resident Evil LP Part 3 & 4 *Thumb Wars: Episode 5 - The Changing of the MMO August 12th, 2012 *The Nostalgia Chick: Cool Runnings *Sage Reviews: Persona 4 - Arena *Obscurus Lupa Presents: The Amazing Bulk *Weird Video Games: Audition for the Worst Movie Ever *Brad Jones: Sarah and "Bugs Bunny Nips the Nips" *The Blockbuster Buster (show): The Three Musketeers August 11th, 2012 *Specials: Cons and My Funny Brony Story *Brad Jones: Brad's Agent Discovers "Ninja The Mission Force" *Benzaie: Mario's Real Adventure *Brows Held High: Häxan *Diamanda Hagan: Twatty New Who Review - The Beast Below *Renegade Cut: Death and Toy Story *That Sci-Fi Guy: Shootin the $#!¥ - Ask That Guy August 10th, 2012 *Welshy: TGWTG User Special *Music Movies: The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Rap Critic: "Such a Playa" Music Video *You Can Play This: Rider Review - Big Man Japan *WTFIWWY: Live - Candy Coated Meth *BT Podcast: Ep 14 - Furries August 9th, 2012 *Ninja the Mission Force: Save the Ninjas *MMO Grinder: Shin Megami Tensai *Brad Tries: Brad Tries Bear Semen August 8th, 2012 *Vampire Reviews: Count Chocula (With The Nostalgia Critic) *The Cinema Snob: Goldengirl *Forget About It: Ep 30 Trailer *Phelous: Resident Evil LP Part 1 & 2 August 7th, 2012 *The Nostalgia Critic: Total Recall *Guru Larry: Cave Johnson Spoils Inversion August 6th, 2012 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Rock and Roll #31 *Ninja the Mission Force: Ninjaa the Mission Force: Now on DVD! *Phelous (shows): MKC: Immortal Kombat *Diamanda Hagan: Heavy Metal Review Commentary (With NC) *Weekly Manga Recap: 1/2 Prince August 5th, 2012 *Brows Held High: Sleeping Beauty *The AngryJoeShow: League of Legends *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Cars 2 *Obscurus Lupa Presents: No Retreat, No Surrender 2 *Sage Reviews: Risen 2 August 4th, 2012 *The Nostalgia Chick: Supergirl *Hagan Reviews: Necromaniac - Schizophrenic 2 *You Can Play This: YuYu Hakusho FINAL *That Sci-Fi Guy: Future Imperfect Ep. 6 - TNG Revival August 3rd, 2012 *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: LP - Eternal Darkness *PawDugan: Truncated - Ducktales *The Gaming Pipeline: Top 100 NES/Famicon Games *WTFIWWY: Live - I Steal Pets *JesuOtaku: Month of Miyazaki Part 9 *Brad Jones: Wizard World Announcement *HorrorCast: Episode 6 August 2nd, 2012 *Ninja the Mission Force: Ninja Empire *Bad Movie Beatdown: One Night Stand *DVD-R Hell: Animalympics *Familiar Faces: Star Wars Ladies Deck *Nerd To The Third Power: Ep 75: Fandom and Fan Dumb August 1st, 2012 *Phelous (shows): Blubberella *The Cinema Snob: A Scene from The Cinema Snob Movie *Nash: Doctor Who Classic - Daleks: Invasion Earth 2150 AD *Atop the Fourth Wall: House of AT4W Live! *Roo: ConBravo 2012 Game Reviewers Panel Category:Updates